


Apologies

by KellynKupcake



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Dom!John, F/M, Humiliation, Outdoor Sex, Quick mention of non/dub-con fantasy but no actual non/dub-con, Sub!Abigail, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellynKupcake/pseuds/KellynKupcake
Summary: Abigail gets drunk and let’s slip that John has an embarrassing fetish. She makes it up to him in the only way she knows how.





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it has watersports so you’re probably clicking away. But I promise it’s relevant to the story. Also there is so much more to this story than the smut. Which is ironic seeing as it started as pure PWP. Give it a chance, you might discover you don’t actually hate it. 
> 
> I’ve had a few requests for more John|watersports content and one specifically for John/Abi so I really hope this lives up to the expectations of those anons. ♥

Abigail Roberts was a calm woman by nature but sometimes when something ruffled her feathers she couldn’t help but react in irrational ways. Small bursts of anger clouding her judgement and making her react in ways she often regretted in the future.

It only took a second for her rage to get the best of her. Blinded by anger she lashed out. Feeling instant regret at the action she took.

In this very moment of time she felt her anger was justified. Jack had just thrown his dinner across their lean-to, his bowl hitting the opposite side of the canvas and splattering stew all over her bedroll. She had grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over her lap. Spanking him hard twice right on his ass and then shoving him away and telling him to go and sit with Hosea all before the boy had a chance to blink.

He had looked at her in shock, little eyes beginning to water and bottom lip trembling as he grabbed at his bum and began to wail.

She told him once again to go and see Hosea, the rage inside her starting to quell as she listened to him crying.

Jack did as instructed, his 4 year old frame trotting across camp, calling out for his Uncle as Abigail placed her head in her hands. She clenched her fists, arms shaking as she growled in frustration. Tears welling in her own eyes as she suffered through the inevitable guilt that always rose up from under her anger.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, flinching away from it she pulled her face out of her hands, wiping at her eyes with her fist as she stared up at John who was making to sit down beside her.

She turned away from him, narrowing her eyes at the blush on her own cheeks as he sat cross legged and waited for her to start talking.

“Ungrateful little shit.” She sniffed, gesturing to the wasted food as she crossed her arms over her chest. A hand coming up to quickly swipe at her eyes once more before she let her gaze flick towards John. He nodded in response to her statement, one of his hands leaving his lap and resting gently on her thigh.

He may not be much of a Father but he had been trying to be a husband of late. Trying harder than usual anyway. Ever since that ugly business with the wolves had seemed to change his perspective on life. They still fought almost constantly but he had been making a real effort to at least try and sort things out instead of just running off at the first sign of conflict.

She let her eyes wander across camp and land on her son who was now huddled by Hosea’s side. Milking his situation for all the attention and special treatment he could get. She wondered if Hosea would be so compassionate if he was the one that had to sleep in a bedroll covered in stew.

She sighed aloud, turning back to John who was just as stuck for something to say as she was. She supposed she should stop judging him so harshly. At least for today anyway. He may not be much of a Father but she was hardly acting like a Mother. Frustration and lack of sleep was finally starting to get the better of her.

“You sound like you need a drink.” John chuckled awkwardly, hand squeezing her thigh softly as she turned to look at him in exasperation.

“A drink is the last thing I need right now.” She snapped, holding her arms tighter to her chest as she glared at him through blurry vision. John’s face fell as she directed her anger towards him. He averted his eyes, anger of his own flashing through him as he pushed himself back in to a standing position.

He had felt bad for her when he’d seen her crying. Something inside him had warning him to turn around and pretend he hadn’t seen. But he ignored it in favour of doing the right thing. Sitting down beside her and trying to be of some comfort despite not being good with his words.

He looked down at her sadly, watching as she closed her eyes and turning to walk away before she could speak. He had tried and she couldn’t tell anyone else otherwise.

Abigail opened her eyes after a moment of contemplation, an apology on her tongue as she opened her mouth to issue it. Snapping it shut as she watched John retreating to the fire to join the other men. Annoyance coursing through her as she pushed the second wave of guilt down to join the first.

He hadn’t deserved her snapping at him. He had been trying. But it was a stupid suggestion. She was a Mother now. She couldn’t just let loose and have a drink every time Jack pissed her off or she’d become an alcoholic.

She sat by herself for a while longer, eyeing off the Gang sitting around the fire. Listening to their fits of laughter over whatever joke Pearson was expertly telling or their horrible singing of some crude folk song Uncle had taught them.

She let her eyes fall to John. Looking over his hunched frame and feeling a pang of shame hit her in the chest as she watched him sit silently on the other side of the fire. Drink sitting loosely in one hand as the other trailed a finger through the dirt in front of him.

She rolled her eyes, sighing aloud once more as she pushed herself up on to her feet and made her way towards the rest of the Gang. Walking around the circle of friends and coming to rest on the ground next to her husband. Back pressing against an unused packing crate.

Arthur offered her his seat on the log but she refused, waving her hand at him dismissively as she nudged her shoulder in to John’s, startling him out of his thoughts. She smiled, an unspoken apology in her eyes as she held out her hand and nodded towards his drink. He frowned, passing it to her and watching in surprise as she took a large swig of his beer.

She pulled it away from her mouth, blinking furiously and screwing up her face at the taste. The Gang erupted in a cheer, making her jump as she looked around and realised all eyes were on her.

“Abigail’s getting’ wasted!” Karen exclaimed excitedly, causing another loud cheer to break out in the small crowd.

Abigail laughed, covering her mouth as she felt her cheeks starting to flush. It had been a good 2 years since she had afforded herself a drink. She hadn’t realised the moment she returned from sobriety was so eagerly anticipated.

“Not gettin’ wasted!” She answered back, a little too loudly. “Just…” She paused. “Havin’ a drink.”

“Cheers to that!” Karen shouted, raising her bottle of whiskey and bringing it back for a shot before anyone else had, had a chance to respond.

Abigail smiled, turning to John and giving him a grin before letting herself lean in to him slightly. Maybe his suggestion hadn’t been so stupid after all. Although she couldn’t tell him that. It seemed like a dangerous premise to let him think he could be right.

Karen leaned across Arthur and handed Abigail her bottle of whiskey. She took it with a coy smile, eyeing off the rest of the Gang before pressing it to her lips and taking a swig. There was a chatter of approval around the circle as she swallowed the foul tasting liquid.

She took a quick pause, inhaling deeply before taking another swig. The unfamiliar burn making her clear her throat uncomfortably as she held back an undignified cough that would surely have everyone cackling.

Wiping her lips of the back of her hand and stifling a chuckle she handed the bottle back to Karen who took it a little too eagerly and pressed it to her own lips.

Abigail sat back against the crate behind her and tilted her head to look at the sky. Glassy eyes blurring the shine of the stars together as a lazy smile crept on to her lips. She was feeling a little too good already. She would have to slow down to avoid passing out and forever being labelled a lightweight.

Besides, Hosea was surely ready for bed by now and waiting for her to take Jack off his hands.

She exhaled slowly, not a sigh but close as she took a moment to look around her at all her friends and family that she rarely got to interact with in this way now that she was obligated to go to bed so damn early.

A wave of sadness washed over her as she realised the good time was about to end. Her face fell and she made to stand before she could be brought to tears. But a gentle hand on her thigh stopped her. She turned to John questioning him and smiling to herself as he looked at her with an expression that was so clearly pure love.

“Don’t go.” He said softly, voice a whisper to avoid drawing attention. She tilted her head in exasperation, shaking it slowly as his frown from earlier returned and then was suddenly replaced with a look of dejection.

“Someone has to watch Jack.” She said in frustration, her words slurring together as she tried to keep her head from spinning.

“Well it ain’t always gotta be you.” John argued, turning back to the fire. He refused to beg, instead holding out his drink for her to take. A silent invitation for her to continue having fun with them. If she walked away he could go back to his drink as if nothing had happened.

Abigail watched him carefully. Taking a moment to think before swiping the drink from his hand and pressing it to her lips.

John smiled excitedly, getting up and grabbing them both a new beer from the box before settling himself back down next to her. Tonight was going to be a good night.

 

~

 

Abigail shouted sloppily, words meshing together and spit flying from her mouth as she jumped to correct Javier on his statement about sex workers basically being slaves.

“Is’ not like tha!” She exclaimed, arms coming out wide to make her point as she gestured wildly at nothing in particular. “Is’ act’lly a very freeing pro… profes…” She paused, holding her head for a second before continuing. “Job.” She finished, making everyone laugh as she gave up on the big word she was trying to get out.

John shifted uncomfortably, feeling unease rise inside him as his wife jumped to defend prostitution. He had never judged her for her work. He always saw the good in people and he knew sometimes people had to do things they didn’t want to, to get by. But it still didn’t sit well with him either. He didn’t like being reminded of what she used to do before him.

Now she was running in to defend it and made him uncomfortable to think she actually enjoyed what she used to do. It was much easier for him to process when he could justify it as just a means of making a living.

“If ya comf’table with ya sexuality is’ not even a big deal.” Abigail slurred as John tuned back in to the conversation. “Is’ not hard or anythin’.”

She paused with the bottle half way to her lips. The group falling silent before erupting in laughter at her choice of words.

“Okay… k… Sometimes it is!” She laughed heartily taking another huge swig of whisky and missing the purse of John’s lips as he grew increasingly annoyed at the subject matter.

“But what about all the creeps out there makin’ you do things you aren’t in to?” Javier argued, his own gesturing arms just as wild as hers as he fought passionately for something he believed in.

He respected the hell out of those women and their sacrifices but he wasn’t about to change his perspective on the back of one person’s opinion.

Everyone turned back to Abigail, eagerly awaiting her reply as she held out a finger to signify she would be finished drinking in a second.

Pulling herself away from the bottle she coughed and spluttered with abandon. A stark contrast to who she had been an hour earlier.

“Is’ not even like that.” She laughed, her tone shifting slightly from carefree to frustrated. The only real issue she had ever faced in her job was customers trying to sneak off without paying.

“You tellin’ me you never had to do some gross fetish shit for a man you weren’t even attracted to?” Javier pressed, leaning forwards in his seat and raising his brows at her. Abigail shrugged, mind clouded by the drink as she answered honestly.

“I ain’t never had a client ask me to do somethin’ weirder than I already done for my husband.” She cackled, making Javier and the others balk as they scrambled to ask her what she meant. Abigail laughed heartily, making to bring the bottle to her lips again and jerking forwards as John ripped it from her grip.

“That’s enough.” He hissed, referring to the conversation and not the drink. Although if he wasn’t sure before, he was now that she was plenty wasted and didn’t need another sip of whisky. His eye’s darted around the circle nervously as everyone inched forwards in their seats. Practically salivating at the prospect of this juicy gossip.

Abigail stopped laughing, turning to John and glaring at him through glassy eyes. Misunderstanding his intentions and feeling a stab od rage course through her at his actions. Who the hell was he to try and tell her she had drank enough already? This whole damn thing was his idea.

“What?” She asked heatedly, putting one hand on her hip as the other came out to point at his chest. Giving in to her flash of rage she poked him hard in the sternum. “I ain’t never had a client ask me to piss on them but that’s your favourite ain’t it?” She asked loudly, the collective gasp of the other Gang members seeming to suck the air out of their small area as she watched John’s mouth fall open.

She was surprised the fire didn’t go out with how little air their seemed to be in the vicinity. Her own face fell as she realised what she had said. Her eyes widened as the ire she had just felt subsided and she stared at John who stared back with a look she had never seen before.

The silence ended abruptly as the Gang erupted in unabashed laughter at John’s expense. Some of them physically holding their stomachs as they struggled to breath in between wheezing hoots.

“Jesus Johnny you are a dirty one.” Sean snickered between screeches of laughter.

Uncle clapped the Irishman on the back, nodding in agreement as he added.

“Oh Abigail you always was one for catering to the creeps.”

“My Lord I always knew you was different boy.” Arthur hollered, leaning down to slap Abigail on the shoulder and almost tumbling from his seat. “You are a Goddamn saint Abigail.” He laughed. “A saint!” He repeated louder, voice rumbling over the shared laughter as he turned away from the couple and returned to his beer.

Karen and Mary-Beth giggled in to one another’s ears behind their hands as their eyes flicked between each other and John. Susan leaning in to join them as they all dissolved in to fits of laughter.

Abigail jerked slightly at the weight of Arthur’s hand slapping down on her shoulder but her eyes never left John’s face as she stared him down. Eyes skimming over every inch of it as she watched him react as if time had slowed down. Despite the noise of the Gang surrounding her, she could only hear ringing in her ears as she watched his cheeks heat to a standard she had never witnessed before. A deep burgundy blush seeming to pass over his entire face and down his neck as he pursed his lips, brows furrowing as he swallowed thickly. Abigail following suit as she realised the look he was so intently giving her was of betrayal.

John exhaled a stuttered breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding. Opening his mouth to speak but stopping to look around at his friends, all but rolling in the dirt at his expense.

He felt breathless and in pain as if he’d been shot in the stomach. He couldn’t seem to inhale the breath he had let go and he flailed as he opened his mouth to try. It was as if his lungs wouldn’t work anymore.

He pushed himself off the ground, wanting nothing more than to run and hide in the shrubs. He clutched at his chest. The possibility of drowning himself in the nearby lake jumping to the forefront of his mind as he tried desperately to get away from the laughter. He walked away from the fire, ignoring the people calling his name and keeping what was left of his dignity intact as he headed towards his tent at a steady pace instead of running like his mind told him to.

He stopped a few meters in to the darkness, leaning against the large tree in the middle of camp and forcing air in to his lungs as he tries to swallow down the feelings of shame.

Abigail had tried to grab at him as he stood but her reaction time was severely impaired by the amount of alcohol in her system.

“John!” She called after him, his name a random slew of sounds as she scrambled to her feet. She swayed on the spot, almost falling as she went to take a step but being held upright by Arthur’s hand on her side.

She thanked him softly before taking off after her husband. Squinting in the darkness to look for his retreating back.

“John!” She called, stumbling through camp towards his tent and tripping unceremoniously over her own feet.

She stumbled, landing on her hands and knees next to the wooden table where the Gang played their games and taking a moment to swallow down the vomit she felt rising dangerously in her throat.

She stared at the ground, mouth hanging opened as she panted heavily. Strings of spit falling from her lips and wetting the dirt underneath her.

John had been trying so damn hard lately. She knew in her gut he was never going to try again after this. Not for a very long time anyway. It would take a lot of healing for him to trust her again.

“Mama?” A small voice called hesitantly, making her jump, mouth slamming shut as she felt Jack approached her from behind. She felt her blood run cold as she scrunched her hands in the dirt under her and took a deep breath.

Goddammit.

“Go back to bed Jack.” She said as firmly as she could manage in her current state, staring at the grass under her instead of looking up to meet his curious eyes. She felt a small hand touch her bottom and closed her eyes against the annoyance rising inside her.

When would this child learn to just do what he was bloody told?

“Mama are you okay?” He asked again, hand petting her lightly as she panted through her nose.

“Jack.” John’s voice echoed through the darkness and caught her off guard.

She could hear him approaching and suddenly the little hand left her body. She looked back to see John taking it in his. Pulling Jack away from her slightly before saying softly. “Muma’s not feelin’ well.”

He lead the boy away from her and back towards Hosea’s tent. Abigail watched, feeling ridiculously grateful for what he was doing.

“You go sleep with Hosea and I’ll take care o’ her alright?” She heard John assure her son as he let go of his hand and pushed him towards Hosea who had appeared at the edge of his lodgings during the commotion.

“Come on Jack. Let your Ma and Pa get some rest.” The older man said with an air of mirth to his tone, his hand outstretched as he shot a knowing look at John. John frowned at him, feeling sick to his stomach at the thought that he may have heard what Abigail had said at the fire. Hosea smiled sympathetically, pulling Jack back in to his tent and closing the flap. Leaving John standing alone in the darkness.

Abigail looked back at the ground as Hosea closed his tent. A long sigh leaving her as she licked her dry lips and listened to the sounds of John’s boots crunching back towards her.

“Thank you.” She said softly when they stopped behind her. Knowing she didn’t at all deserve him saving her dignity like that after what she had just done to his.

There was a long silence between them before John said simply.

“I told you it ain’t always have to be you.”

She heard him move and turned to watch as he walked away from her without another word. She took a second to compose herself before pushing herself back to her feet and following a few meters behind him.

John didn’t turn towards his tent as she had expected. He kept walking towards the edge of camp, not stopping until he was a few metres in to the trees. He turned to look at her, arms across his chest once more as he glared at her in the moonlight. The distant campfire illuminating the shine of his eyes.

She swallowed as she realised he was crying. She wondered if he had been this entire time or if he had only just let himself as they finally reached the forest.

They stood in silence, just looking at one another for a long time while Abigail tried to think of what to say. She was pretty sure sorry didn’t cut it in this situation. But he was probably expecting her to try anyway.

“John I…” She began.

“Shut up.” He snapped, through angry tears. His voice thick with emotion. “I don’t wanna hear it.” He hissed. Wiping at his eyes as he took a step towards her and pushed his hand hard on to her shoulder.

She let him press her down to the ground, not sure exactly what was happening as her knees felt the course rocks through her skirt.

He stared down at her, eyes narrowed as he snarled. “Take your clothes off.”

He waved a hand at her, standing back to watch as her jaw fell open in shock. This was not at all what she had been expecting.

He clenched his jaw, heated cheeks burning against the cold night air.

She complied. Willing in this moment to do anything he asked if he meant he forgave her for what she had done.

She had expected a fiery verbal fight. But she supposed now she should have expected this. John never was one for talking.

He watched as she removed her shirt, the painful, constricted feeling in his chest lessening as he caught a glimpse of her breasts sitting loosely in her undergarments.

He was hurt beyond words by what she had just done. He had been trying so hard lately to be the kind of Husband she deserved. But at a moments notice she had thrown him hard under the horse and cart for the sake of a few laughs.

He wondered now if maybe he was already the Husband she deserved. No work required.

Abigail looked up at him submissively after removing her skirt. Kneeling on the hard ground in only her chamise and bloomers, gravel and sticks digging in to the skin of her shins and knees. Her ass rested on her heels as she looked him over, awaiting more instructions.

John raised a brow lip twitching as he let his eyes rake over her.

She let her own eyes fall away in an effort to make herself look more innocent.

“What are you waitin’ for?” John asked gruffly, gesturing at her again with his hand before folding it back against his chest tightly. “All of them.” He spat. “Get naked.”

Abigail felt herself bristle. Eyes flicking back towards the camp briefly before she opened her mouth to argue. They weren’t that far out. There was a good chance someone could stumble upon them.

“John I…” She began again before he cut her off.

“I said, shut, up!” John growled, taking a step towards her. “You got a problem getting’ naked out here?” He asked dangerously. “Might that be embarrassin’ for you?” He spat venomously, his resolve wavering as he had a flash of memory. The wicked laughter of his friends and family making bile rise in this throat.

Abigail opened her mouth to answer but shut it again at his raised brows. Her anger was what had gotten her in to this mess. There was no use arguing with him. He was far too embarrassed and angry to hear her rebuttal.

She shook her head in answer to his question. Even if she argued someone might come across them he was surely angry enough to throw her previous profession back in her face. Especially after her vehement defence of it earlier.

He would probably claim she had no issue getting naked in front of everyone back when she was a whore so what was stopping her now?

He had always been bitter about the fact that nearly all of the camp men had already seen her naked. Most before he had a chance to.

They had already felt her wrapped around them. Heard the sounds only he should be privy to and tasted what should be only his to taste.

John unknowingly followed her train of thought as he curled his lips in a scowl at her hesitance. He opened his mouth to throw her whoring days in her face but stopped himself as she began to move.

Abigail hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her bloomers and pulled them down slowly. Rising up and arching her back as she pulled them down over her ass and thighs. John felt his breath hitch at the sight of her curls. Licking his lips unconsciously as she sat back on her ass with her knees bent in front of her to pull her undergarments all the way off.

She threw them to side, joining her other clothes in a pile not far away. She pressed her ankles together, letting her legs fall to one side and tucking them next to her as she rested on them and her opposite hip.

She crossed her free arms over, grabbing the bottom of her chamise and pulling it over her head to join the pile. She put an arm out to lean on as she looked up at him once more from under her eyelids.

She could tell it was turning him on something fierce to see her obeying his commands. It was very rare for her to relinquish control during their more amorous activities.

John studied her silently, arms still crossed over his chest as he tried to decide what to do now. He had never really been in charge before. He was inexperienced. It wasn’t his forte.

He tore his eyes away from her involuntarily at the sound of distant laughter. The rest of the Gang was no doubt still gathered around the fire they had just vacated.

He felt a spark of fury ignite in his chest. Anger at them for laughing and poking fun but more prominently anger at Abigail for betraying his trust. She was his confidant and he had taken her at face value, confiding in her his darkest desires.

She had promised him it was safe to tell her. That she loved him and didn’t judge. That she would never tell another soul.

He grit his teeth, huffing indignantly as he turned back to her and ordered her back on to her knees. She complied almost instantly, the dangerous tone of his voice letting her know this wasn’t a game to him.

His eyes welled with tears he refused to let fall as he resolved to at least have some fun with her while he still could.

He wasn’t sure what the morning would bring. But right now she was on the ground in front of him, conforming to everything he asked of her and he was about to take advantage of that to try something he’d been wanting to do.

If he was going to be labelled a disgusting freak by the rest of the camp anyway he may as well fit the brief.

He was _pissed_ and she was about to pay for it in the only way he knew how to make her.

He was a violent man when he was out in the world. He wasn’t above dealing out beatings where they were needed but he wouldn’t dare raise a hand to her. He’d never even considered it in a literal sense. Even when she had raised hers to him it had never once crossed his mind to actually hit her back.

Sometimes he had moments of fantasy that involved wishing he could give her a smack when she deserved it. In times like these when she’d hurt him so deeply. So much more than he could ever manage to hurt her. He wasn’t good with his words. Even if he wanted to try and cut her down verbally he couldn’t articulate what he needed to, to achieve that effect. These were the moments when he looked her over and wished he didn’t care about morals or any of that crap Dutch preached.

But he knew even if he was given the chance he never could. He couldn’t even manage to be rough with her when she asked him to. There was no way he was ever actually going to smack her gorgeous face even when she smiled smugly at him after leaving his cheek with a mark he couldn’t match.

He watched as she moved on to her knees. Stepping forwards he placed one of his feet in between her thighs and encouraged her to spread her legs wider until he told her to stop. She did as she was instructed, inching her legs apart until they were slightly further than was comfortable.

John knelt down in front of her. His hand coming to his fly as he unbuttoned it painfully slowly. His eyes dragging languidly over her mound as he evened his breathing and focused on staying soft.

He unbuttoned his union suit to his navel and pulled his cock from his pants. Resisting the urge to stroke himself.

He looked up at her, eyes narrowing as she questioned him with her gaze. He shook his head, averting his eyes after a moment and closing them before affording his flaccid member a quick squeeze.

Abigail watched as he screwed his eyes shut. Concentrating.

He slowed his breathing, taking long deep breaths and exhaling even slower as he relaxed his muscles and let himself loosen up. Some of the tension he had been feeling seeping out of him as he entered a meditative state.  

He huffed softly, a small sound of relief as he began to let go. A weak stream of piss leaving the end of his heavy cock as he focused on giving himself permission to let loose. His feeble flow slowly becoming more powerful as he committed to fully letting go.

He opened his eyes, biting at his bottom lip as he adjusted himself so the liquid was falling against Abigail’s mound.

His breath quickened at the sight, stream faltering as he felt himself begin to get hard. He clenched down, fighting off the sensation as he forced himself to continue.

Abigail moaned in response, her hand coming down to play with her clit as his warm piss flowed over it.

She tilted her hips to give him a better show. Pulling back above her clit to open herself up more and letting his piss run over her lips.

John panted, tilting his own hips, moving his stream up over her abdomen, moaning at the site of it rolling down towards her drenched curls.

“Fuck…” He whispered, unable to hold off any longer as his cock pulsed wildly in his hand. He was cut off mid piss, erection harder than he’d ever felt it before.

He focused himself, breathing hard as he forced himself to finish but was unable to aim.

Abigail shuffled forwards, taking his face in her hands and locking him in to a rough kiss.

Her lips crashing against his as she pressed her wet abdomen against his throbbing dick. He moaned in to her mouth as he felt his own piss splashing against her stomach and running back down his cock on to his hand, soiling his jeans.

He finished up, entire body trembling, so close to release already as he pulled away from the kiss and watched the remnants of his experimentation flow in slow rivers down Abigail’s thighs.

He swallowed, stunned in to inaction as he had a moment of clarity and realised what he had just done. He looked to her with uncertain eyes, lips slightly parted as he questioned if this was okay.

She stared back at him, eyes trailing down between them to the cock in his hand.

She hummed softly, hooking her arms around his neck and pulling him back in to the kiss.

John let his arms fall to his sides, hands shaking as he felt Abigail’s tongue slip through his lips and slide against his.

She tasted of whiskey and smelt of the camp fire. The taste brought him back to reality. Reminded him why he was doing this. Why he was supposed to be in charge and it didn’t matter if it was okay with her or not.

He pushed her away roughly, earning himself a raised brow and an irritated sound.

He pushed himself up so he was standing once again. Towering over her knelt frame as he stepped closer to her once more and fisted his hand in her hair. The loose bun barely holding it together as he clenched his fist, pulling it out of place. She made a noise of discomfort but otherwise didn’t protest. Eye’s flicking up to look at him from under long lashes as he pressed her face against his cock.

Pre-cum swiping over her nose and lips as he ground his hips, rubbing his tip against her face.

“Suck it.” He ordered, pressing the head against her tightly sealed lips and sliding it insistently back and forth until she parted them.

He took the opportunity presented to him, pressing the tip inside and moaning loudly at the feeling of her wet heat engulfing his sensitive glands.

“Fuck… Abi...” He groaned, unable to help himself as she let her tongue swipe against the underside of his purpling head. “Mmm… Yes…” He swallowed thickly, closing his eyes as he thrust forwards, making her gag as he pressed himself firmly against the back of her throat. “Take it.” He growled, pulling back and pressing forwards once more as he set himself a steady rhythm, fucking her mouth.

Abigail moaned, her lips dragging against the velvet skin of his cock and sending vibrations along it that had his toes curling. He groaned languidly, head falling back as he rutted in to her mouth. Thrusts becoming erratic as he neared his peak. Breath coming in short bursts as he bit his bottom lip to stifle himself.

He felt his knees buckle slightly as he looked down and caught her eye. Staring up at him submissively as he watched his dick disappear between her lips and felt it hit the back of her throat once more. The hand fisted in her hair tightened as he felt himself start to come undone.

The force of his orgasm nearly toppled him. The beginning of his climax as powerful as his usual peak as he felt himself begin to spurt inside her mouth. He pulled her head back roughly, letting himself fall from her lips as he whined long and loud through a strong orgasm. Cumming harder than he’d thought possible. Vision shaking as pressed himself against her closed mouth and watched his seed shoot against her lips and out on to her cheeks.

He inhaled unevenly as the sensation died down, hand trembling in her hair as he stared down at her dirty face her with a mix of admiration and guilt.

She blinked up at him. Made sure he was watching as she licked her lips clean. A hand coming up to wipe at her face. One finger trailing along her cheek and guiding his seed to her mouth where her tongue swiped out to greet it.

He watched as she devoured it hungrily, feeling lightheaded as he suddenly forgot how to breathe.

Once she’d cleaned her face she gently disentangled his hand from her hair. Pushing herself back in to a standing position and cupping his face with her hands. She stroked a soft thumb over his scars and encouraged him to let go of the breath he had been holding. He did so readily, inhaling sharply in quick succession as he realised how breathless he had become.

She leant forwards, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. No movement as she held him there, both of them content to just be close to each other.

Abigail made to pull away but a hand on the back of her neck stopped her. Holding her in place as he closed his eyes. Breaking the kiss but resting his forehead against hers softly.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered softly, her hands falling to his hips as she inched her body closer to his. His waning erection pressing against her belly button.

He nodded, skin dragging against hers as he refused to pull away. He knew she was sorry from the second the words left her mouth. She hadn’t meant to embarrass him. He didn’t think…

It was so rare for her to be in the wrong. He wanted to milk it just a little bit further before he let her know he had already forgiven her.

Besides, her being apologetic did nothing to wipe the memories of his friends and family who would surely be teasing him for weeks about this new information. He deserved several proper apologies for all the shit he was going to get.

He forgave her for her slip up. She had forgiven him for worse. But he wasn’t sure he would be confiding in her for a very long time. The feeling of mortification and betrayal had cemented themselves in his soul and weren’t about to leave any time soon.

She had taken away his safe space and for that, he wanted more.

He dropped his hands to her hips, squeezing hard as he huffed out an annoyed breath at the thought. Abigail tiled her head, eyeing him cautiously as he put pressure in to his grip. Encouraging her to get down on the ground once more.

“John…” She started, sounding tired.

He ignored her, pressing his member in to her stomach and mumbling for her to lie on her back. She rolled her eyes, doing as she was told and sitting her bare ass on the wet dirt underneath her.

He dropped to his knees in front of her, stroking himself back to semi-hardness as he pushed on her chest and told her to lie down.

She raised a brow in exasperation but lied back all the same. The course underbrush digging in to her back and getting stuck in her loose hair.

John inched towards her, lining himself up with her entrance before draping himself over her and resting his face in her neck.

He placed his hands either side her head, folding his legs up so he was kneeling, her legs draped over his as he pressed himself inside her.

Abigail made a sound of discomfort as he fully sheathed himself. It had been a while since they’d fucked. He panted heavily as his half hard cock throbbed and pulsed inside her. Growing in size as he inhaled the sweet scent of her neck and exhaled wet breath against it.

Abigail made a small sound, a moan caught in her throat as he kissed against her pulse point.

John’s hips bucked slightly at the sound, teeth sinking in to her neck and making her groan.

“Mmph.” He mumbled, cutting off a moan of his own as he rolled his hips back and then slammed them against her hard, making them both scoot along the ground an inch. John’s hands fisted in grass. Nails raking up dirt as he began to move. His thrusts short and fast as he fucked her raw.

“A-Abi…” He stammered, every jerk of his hips clenching his abdomen and adding to the tingling sensation already starting in the pit of his stomach.

He was breathing hard, barely taking in any air with each inhale and huffing out his nose as he pulled himself closer to his second climax with every movement.

“Oh… God…. Fuck…” He groaned, increasing the pace of his thrusts as they started to become erratic. His hips slamming in to her hard enough to bruise as the sound of skin on skin and heavy breathing echoed in the darkness around them.

He was so worked up. Part of him knew she wasn’t enjoying it and he was ashamed to realise that added to his pleasure. The thought of using her for his own desires regardless of how she felt about it had him quivering.

He would stop if she asked him to. But as long as she was consenting, he was enjoying his little fantasy of using her as his play thing.

Abigail moaned and whined, despite the fact her back was inching across the ground, sticks and rocks scratching and marking her delicate skin for the sake of John’s pleasure.

But if there was one thing she learnt from her whoring days it was how to put on a show.

“Fuck… John..” She whispered breathily. “Mmm yes…” She breathed. “Harder.” She gasped, clawing her nails over his own back as he cried out at her words.

Her legs wrapped around the small of his back. One calf pressing in to his ass to pull him closer as he made to move away. His one hand coming down between them to grab at the base of his cock as his climax approached.

He pulled away from her neck, eyes staring in to hers as he tried to warn her he was about to cum.

Abigail licked her lips, letting her teeth drag along her bottom one as she gazed up at him lustfully and whispered.

“Cum inside me.”

That was all John needed to come undone. His back arching, eyes rolling back as he milked himself in her cunt. Seed spilling deep inside her as he groaned loudly through another powerful orgasm.

He felt himself collapse on top of her, having no control of the situation as his arms gave out. His entire body humming as he fought off the urge to sleep right then and there.

He laid on top of her for a while. Still buried deep inside her, riding out the aftershocks inside her warmth as his cock twitched happily until it became too soft to do so anymore.

Slowly he gathered the strength to push himself up. Sitting back on his heels and looking her over. Watching as his spend seeped from her pussy and hoping to God she wasn’t pregnant.

Abigail propped herself up on her elbows, letting him watch and following his train of thought. She had let him cum inside her for the sake of his forgiveness. A treat. But faced with the prospect of another child she would rather him stay mad.

John pushed himself to his feet. Holding out his hand and pulling her up with him. He grabbed a hold of the small of her back, pulling her flush against him and resting his forehead on her shoulder.

He ran his hands up and down her back. Brushing away all the dirt and leaves and mumbling his apologies for potentially hurting her.

She waved him away, shaking her head and bringing her own hands up to run through his hair and massage his scalp.

He wasn’t the one that needed to apologise.

They stood silently for a long while, listening to the distant chatter of their friends still sitting by the open fire, enjoying their drink.

John tightened his hands on her hips, biting at his lips as he thought.

“Ain’t no one, never, gonna forget what you said.” He spoke finally, aware his voice was uneven. The prospect of endless mocking catching him off guard in his fragile postcoital state.

Abigail nodded, one hand coming to caress his cheek while the other continued running through his dirty hair. She whispered her apologies once more. Still too drunk to really explain coherently how sorry she was.

She knew John often experienced postcoital dysphoria, especially after their more kink-filled sessions. Although neither of them knew exactly what it was that was happening to him, she knew he needed her and she was absolutely sure now was not the time to discuss what had happened earlier.

“Come on.” She said softly, pulling away briefly to gather her clothing from the grass. His hand trailed after her as she moved before falling back to his side as he watched her shrug her shirt over her shoulders and begin to button it.

He watched her eyes flick towards his privates as back to his face and he felt himself flush as he realised he was still exposed. He closed himself back inside his union suit and jeans. Taking her hand readily as she offered it to him.

He let himself be led further away from the distant light of the campfire and in to the full darkness of the night as she pulled him towards the nearby lake to clean themselves up.

They didn’t speak as she let go of him, unbuttoning the shirt once more and shrugging it off her shoulders before taking a few steps towards the water.

She turned back, giving him a once over before gesturing for him to join her. He scoffed loudly, folding his arms and shaking his head.

Abigail shrugged, wading in to the lake to her hips and shivering as she sat herself down so the water reached her neck.

John watched her from the shore. Sitting down cross legged not far from the water’s edge and running his hands through the dirt as he waited for her to finish her bath.

He was still so mortified by what had happened. But he supposed it was a good sign that the water didn’t appeal to him in this moment. It meant he had at least moved on from the immediate urge to throw himself in the lake and never resurface.                                                                               

He watched Abigail stand back up. Lazily running her hands all over her naked body. Fingers dragging against shining skin and lingering on her breasts before delving down to wash her curls.

John inhaled deeply, eye twitching in annoyance as he felt his spent cock start to twitch to life for a third time.

He suddenly decided maybe a bath wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. After all, Abigail still had more apologies to make.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Abigail. John she’s sorry, pls let her rest. 
> 
> If you liked this story please consider letting me know! Comments spur me on and keep me motivated to make more content like this! ♥


End file.
